of Lucky Items and Stalkers
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Shiroko hates Midorima Shintarou. Sakura is overly conscious of Kuroko Tetsuya. Lilith has an unhealthy obsession with Kagami Taiga. —Midorima/OC. Kuroko/OC. Kagami/OC. Slight Takao/OC.
1. in which Midorima declares war

Chapter One: Minami Shiroko

Let's get one thing straight. I _hate _Midorima Shintarou. He's a weirdo and an asshole. Many people know him as the shooter of a group called the Generation of Miracles. Miracles, my ass. Granted, I know nothing about basketball and have no interest in it but that doesn't matter! If I need to know anything about basketball, I will acquire it from my neighbor and friend: Sayuri Sakura. She's a basketball fanatic. But only because she has some crush on some guy who I don't remember the name of. She also, unfortunately, does not go to the same school as me. I go to Shutoku, while she goes to Seirin. Which sucks. But we make it work by taking the train together. Speaking of taking the train, Sakura just said something to me as we walked into it.

"Sorry, what?"

She pouted at me.

"What? You're quieter than a mouse, give me a break!" I stuck my tongue out.

"I see you're as subtle as ever, Minami." A different voice said sharply from behind me. I groaned loudly, and whirled around. Midorima Shintarou peered at me through his hideous glasses. He held a golden bear in his hand.

"Hello, Shin - " Just as I was going to say my kickass comeback, the train decided to lurch forward and I fell on my butt. He scoffed and walked off to find a seat. Sakura helped me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"No!" I screeched, "He just _walked _away, Sakura! He didn't even let me finish my sentence. Damn that bas - "

"Shh! Shiroko, be quiet! People are staring..." She blushed.

"I don't care! He must know his place, goddammit!" I hollered even louder, just for Midorima to hear.

"_Shiroko_!"

* * *

><p>Everything automatically turns sour the minute my stop comes. Midorima takes the same train I do. Midorima goes to the same school I do. So we are forced to walk to school together. I keep my distance of course, but it is still awkward and infuriating because every time I stumble or bump into something, I hear a scoff from behind me. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not that graceful. In fact, I have zero womanly charm. My tangled brown hair are always messily brushed into two low pigtails, my school uniform fits weird, and I am the giraffe that stands at 163 cm. Which often makes me the object of—<p>

"Ow!" I ran into a pole. "Son of a - "

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend," Midorima says as he passes me.

"Oh, mind your own business, _Shintarou_," I call him by his first name because I know it annoys him. "I don't see any women lining up to get in your pants." I am running to catch up to his long strides. My neck also hurts because I am staring up at him. God, why does he have to be so tall?

"Love is frivolous," He adjusted his glasses. "However, if I did chose to pursue such frivolities, I guarantee I would have more success than you."

"That is _it_!" I jump onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck, semi-successfully choking him. "What the hell do you know about my womanly charm, _huh_? I could get a boyfriend if I wanted to, you insensitive moron!"

"What on Earth—get off!" Midorima grabbed him arms and tried to pry me off.

"Yo, Shin-chan...oh." Takao Kazunari walked up to us. His face went from confusion to glee. "Shin-chan, did you finally get a girl - "

"_No_!" We hollered in unison.

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk to school was no better. Takao constantly tried to talk to me, which resulted in me punching him in the stomach. Midorima actually nodded in approval. We walked the rest of the way in silence.<p>

When we finally reached school, I bolted away from them as fast as I could and into my classroom (which unfortunately I share with Midorima as well). My friend, Enomoto Ritsuka sat elegantly at her desk. Her long, pale pink hair was in a neat side braid. Everything about her was so...elegant. She is the daughter of a super high-class dude who owns like, all of Tokyo. Why are all of my friends so much better than me? Sakura has her doll-like cuteness, plus she's quiet. Ritsuka is basically a princess!

I silently trudged over to my desk and set my bag down. Ritsuka looked up and smiled. "Hello, Shiroko-chan. You look tired."

"I _am_. I had to ride the train with Midorima and then walk to school with him. And I got Takao as a bonus!" I grumbled.

Her face reddened. "K-Kazunari-san?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Ritsuka has a HUGE crush on Takao. I don't know what she sees in him.

"Oh come on, Ritsu. You're too good for him! You need someone who can take proper care of you."

"You sound like my father." She rolled her eyes.

"Takao is a blithering idiot!"

"Who's a blithering idiot?" A teasing voice from behind me mused. I instinctively turned around and backhanded him. Takao stumbled back and held his cheek. Ritsuka's face turned even more red, and she took a sudden interest in her hands.

"Ow~! That hurt, Minami-chan."

"Good, and don't add "-chan" to my name!"

The teacher walked in. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat down. Takao pouted, but made his way to his seat. But not before winking at Ritsuka, who looked like she was going to explode.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it!? He said I had no womanly charm and couldn't get a boyfriend!" I ranted to Sakura. She sunk lower and lower into her seat, bless her soul, but she never stopped listening.<p>

"It's outrageous," She agreed. "but I just asked if you wanted candy..."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Thanks." I unwrapped the piece of candy and popped it into my mouth. "So how are things with you and what's-his-name?"

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, for the last time," Sakura scolded as she blushed, "I don't even think he knows I exist."

"Oh come on, he must at least know your name! You're in his class."

Sakura looked doubtful. She opened her mouth to say something but a loud bang interrupted her. Someone had dropped groceries because fruit was rolling everywhere. Sakura and I dove for them. When we collected all of them, we brought them back to the girl who was frantically shoving stuff in brown bags.

"Crap...my stop is next!" The girl cursed. She turned around and saw us. Her facial expression morphed into relief. "Oh thank you." I suddenly got a nauseous feeling. This girl...looks familiar. She had straight, long green hair and thick frames adorned her face. I wanted to drop the fruit and run, but I forgot that Sakura was a kind goddess that helps everyone.

"Would you like us to help you carry these home? Your stop isn't far from our houses." She smiled, and I swore I saw a halo.

"Oh, would you do that?" Her eyes glimmered with hopefulness.

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much! My name is Shiina, by the way. Midorima Shiina."

* * *

><p>So, here we are. Standing in front of Midorima's house. Sakura kept shooting me apologetic glances but I ignored her. Shiina turned to us. "Thanks, again. Please, come inside."<p>

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary." I said immediately.

"I insist." She gestured to the door. I forced a smile and reluctantly walked in. Midorima's house was just like I expected it to be. Neat and empty. The book shelves were filled to the brim with textbooks and his weird toys.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll go make some tea."

"Oh, that's fine - "

"So, you go to Shutoku right? You're wearing the uniform."

"Yes. But you really don't have to make - "

"My brother goes to Shutoku. Maybe you've heard of him? Midorima Shintarou. He should be home soon. He's late because he has basketball practice. Usually, he rides the same train you do."

"Oh, she's heard of him." Sakura mumbles under her breath. Shiina places three cups of tea on their coffee table.

"Have you? That's great. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's just a big teddy bear!"

I stifle a snicker. The door opens.

"Oh, there he is! Onii-chan, in here!" Shiina called. I braced myself.

"Shiina, do you have guests - " Midorima abruptly stops when his eyes fall on me.

"I dropped my groceries on the train, and these girls helped me! They even helped me carry them home! One of them goes to Shutoku too!" She said cheerfully. "This is..um..."

"Minami Shiroko," I say, "and this is Sayuri Sakura." I glance up at Midorima and smirk.

"What are you doing here, you conniving little - "

"Onii-chan! Don't be rude! I'm sorry, he's usually not like this around guests." Shiina slapped her brother on the head. Midorima didn't even flinch, and he adjusted his glasses.

"I am not being rude. This particular guest is just insignificant."

Oh.

_Oh_.

You have declared war, Midorima Shintarou.

It's on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi, people! This is my first attempt at an OC story so I really hope you enjoy it. If you'd like, you can leave a review. <strong>

**or not. **

**/sob **


	2. in which Sakura has an unfortunate day

Chapter Two: Sayuri Sakura

I woke up in cold sweat. Oh, why was I so foolish? The incident that took place in Midorima's house was mortifying. It was like walking onto a battlefield. Needless to say, Shiina found out pretty quickly that Shiroko and Midorima-san did not like each other.

I think Shiroko is mad at me.

* * *

><p>It's time for lunch. I head straight over to the library for I have no friends at Seirin. And because Kuroko is there. But it's mostly because the library is quiet. That's all...<p>

I sit in the far corner of the Manga section and unwrap my lunch. Kuroko is not here, yet. How do I know? Because I have a sixth sense that can detect him. His lack of presence doesn't affect me at all. I grab a random manga from the shelf, and start nibbling on my sandwich. I must've grabbed the wrong volume cause the story was making no sense.

"Excuse me?" An extremely familiar voice asked. I froze. I opened my mouth to say a sane, normal reply. But it came out more like this:

"Y-yeshmgh?" I mentally slapped myself. Kuroko didn't seem to notice as he was too busy eyeing my book.

There was silence. He just stared at the book with his puppy dog eyes.

"D-did you want this...?"

"It is fine. I will come back later, when you are finished." He turned.

"_No_! Wait, it's okay. I don't understand this anyway, because I just randomly grabbed this off the shelf and I - " I shoved the manga forward, avoiding his gaze, and it hit his chest. He recoiled in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sor - " I realized my voice was rising and people were looking. I blushed (not that I wasn't already).

He blinked. I muttered one last apology before running off, leaving my food (you will be dearly missed).

* * *

><p>When I finally returned home, I threw my bag on the ground and flopped onto my bed. I grabbed my plushie of Kuroko, and hugged it to my chest. Before you get the wrong idea, I only made this in home-ec because he was sitting right in front of me! I'm not a stalker, I promise! I glance over at my calendar. Today, Seirin plays Shinkyo in the Inter-high preliminaries. I heard Shinkyo invited a foreign player to join their team this year. I must be there to support my Kuroko!<p>

After twenty minutes of choosing between skirts that Kuroko may or may not see, I shoved my plushie in my purse and headed out the door.

I got there pretty early, but there was already a lot of people there. A blonde girl stood at the sidelines with a camera, enthusiastically flashing away. Then, she stared intently at the camera screen. Maybe she was a photographer for a newspaper or something. I paid no more attention to her, and looked for Kuroko. He was warming up with his teammates. He was so beautiful with his azure e—wait, what? Focus, Sakura. You are here for the game.

* * *

><p>Seirin kicked Shinkyo's arse. I didn't like Shinkyo. The foreign player picked up Kuroko. The nerve...If I wasn't like I was, I would confront him. But he's about ten times my height, and I'm too shy for anything. My head was being corroded with depressing thoughts as I was walking home. Just as I was about to burst into tears, my nose was flattened against something hard.<p>

"Owie—oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Sorry! I'm really - " I was interrupted when a giant hand rested itself on my head. I blinked several times.

"You're kinda...small." The lazy voice drawled. "And you apologize too much. It's kinda annoying. It kinda makes me wanna crush you." I looked up. This person was a giant. At least, two freaking meters. His hair was _beautiful_. I wonder what kind of conditioner he uses—_focus_. He just potentially threatened you.

"P-please don't c-crush me..." I managed to sputter. He was intimidating, even with an armful of junk food. I fought the urge to run. I had a feeling he would just catch me in one stride.

"Atsushi, stop harassing the poor girl." A different voice said. I whimpered. _Another _one? I'm not gonna get mugged, am I? They don't look like they're about to mug me...

"Ah...Muro-chin..." The guy, Atsushi, turned to his friend. His friend, "Muro-chin", looked nicer. I really, really, wanted to run.

"Sorry for scaring you." He smiled. "I'm - "

I ducked my head down and ran.

* * *

><p>"And then, he said he wanted to crush me! But his friend was a bit nicer and told him to stop. He started to say something but I ran." I told Shiroko the next day.<p>

"You should've punched him in the face!" She commented.

"No! I would never..." I trailed off quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, here's my stop. Please don't get kidnapped, or something."

"I won't!" I pouted. I waved goodbye to her, and pulled out my phone. The train stopped again and people flooded in. They were always so pushy, I tried to merge myself with the pole I was holding onto. One big man bumped into me and I fell backwards, falling into another person. A loud clang resonated through the train, followed by an ear-piercing wail. I whirled around, and I see the blonde girl from the Shinkyo game. Her camera was in pieces on the ground. She fell to her knees, silently sobbing.

"My baby..." She whispers, unaware of the horrified looks from other people.

"Oh my gosh, I am so - "

"No, don't worry. I have it backed up on my hard drive." She said abruptly, standing up. All signs of her tears were gone and she walked off as if nothing happened.

"This is going to be a _long_ day..." I sigh.

* * *

><p>After the hectic train ride, I walked into class. Of course, the first thing my eyes see is Kuroko. As usual, he's talking to Kagami Taiga. I found Kagami terrifying, but any friend of Kuroko's is someone I like. I walked over to my seat (which is next to Kagami) and sat down. I thought about apologizing to Kuroko about the library incident, but I'll just probably run away. Again. I dug through my bag for a book to read.<p>

When the teacher finally walked in, someone else followed him. My eyes widened. It was that weird girl from the train! Now that I had a closer look, she was definitely a foreigner. Blue eyes, blonde hair. And she was tall, like a model.

"Settle down, class. We have a new student with us today. This is Yenda Lilit - "

"Hi! My name is Lilith Yenda. Or Yenda Lilith, in your culture. As you can tell, I'm from America, but I'm pretty fluent in Japanese because my dad is Japanese! Let's be great friends, okay—_call me Lily._" She said menacingly, before her aura of perkiness returned. "Yay!"

"A-alright, Miss Yenda. Your seat will be - " Once again, our teacher was interrupted when Lily ran towards the area where I was sitting in a blob of yellow. She stood in front of a surprised Kagami. Lily threw his desk aside, and tackled him in a hug.

"**_Taiga! I missed so you_** **_much!_**" She said in English.

Silence.

"_**W-who the hell are** **you!?**_"

...I'm sorry, but did I miss something?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, the story will be told in different perspectives. Leave a review<strong>

**or not. **

**/sharpens knives **


	3. in which Lilith falls out of a tree

_***text* - English**_

*text* - Japanese

.

.

.

Chapter Three: Lilith Yenda

I love Kagami Taiga. He's my everything. My baby, my soul, my life, my heart, my very essence. Anyone who touches my precious baby will die a horrific, slow, torturous death. Anyway! School is so fun, even though my Japanese is a bit awkward. But I do know how to order a cheeseburger fluently. Cheeseburgers are Kagami's favorite food, so cheeseburgers are _my _favorite food.

Kagami for life. Kagami forever.

* * *

><p>Class has ended. I was on my way home, but then I got distracted. I am now in a tree. I was pondering the ways to get out of this predicament until I saw a flash of red, which I could recognize anywhere and anytime.<p>

"Notice me, senpai!" I shrieked as I impulsively jumped out of the tree, and onto Kagami's back. He let out a colorful string of curses before falling on his beautiful, gorgeous, miraculous face.

"What the—_Yenda_!?"

"You remembered my name! **_It's true love, I knew it!_**" I clasped my hands together, still sitting on him. The people walking by were staring, but I didn't care! I'd do anything for my baby!

"**_Are you__ crazy_****!?** Get off!"

"'Kay~!" I hopped off of him and offered my hand. He looked terrified to even be near me, let alone touch me. But he still took it and got up. Oh, he's just so adorable!

"Where did you come—were you in that _tree_?" Kagami looked at me with disbelief.

"No, I was in the branches."

"What were you doing in that tree?!" He asked, bewildered.

"I told you, I was in the branches. But if you must know, I was trying to be a bird, definitely _not _waiting for you to come by."

Silence.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Kagami squinted.

"Sooo, how was your day?" I grinned. He began walking away, but I continued to follow him. He began lengthening his stride. I don't know why, I guess he wanted to exercise.

"Why are you still following me," he grumbled, at last after a long silent treatment, "and can you please stop?"

"No way! I go where you go." I smiled joyfully. "I have to protect you after all."

"From _what_? What on Earth does a 192 cm tall, basketball player need protection from? And besides, the only thing I need protection from is you!"

"You're so cold, Tiggy-kun~!"

He did a double take. "_What _did you just call me?!"

"They're just my cute little nicknames for you, Gaaami-chan!" I bounced happily.

"No. Absolutely not. Never, ever call that." Kagami turned dead serious. He's so cute when he's angry!

"Then what would you like me to call you?" I tilted my head.

"Um, my regular name."

"Taiga, then!" I squealed, clapping my hands together.

"Do what you want..." _Taiga _mumbled.

"My, we're already on first name basis! It's love, love I tell you!" I declared.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Putting that aside, how long do you plan to follow me!?"

"I'd follow you to the ends of this Earth!"

"You are seriously crazy!"

* * *

><p>I was sitting way to far from my precious baby. I sat three seats in front of him. I want to be right beside him. Forever. Kagami forever. But the seat next to him was occupied. By a <em>girl<em>. Fortunately, the girl seemed to be interest in the boy who sat behind Kagami. At least, I think there's a boy behind Kagami. During lunch, I made my way over to her. Trying really hard to remember her name, I flashed my friendliest smile.

"Hi there! Sakuya, right? I'm Lily! Let's be friends!"

"A-actually - "

"Hey, do you mind switching spots with me? You see, you sit next to someone I _really _like."

"I-I know...b-b-ut..."

"Ah, I got it! It's because of that invisible guy who sits behind Taiga, right? Kurokoko!"

"It's K - "

"How about this? I'll get the guy who sits next to him to move, so you can sit next to him! And I'll take your place!"

Her eyes lit up. "You would do that?"

"Why, of course!"

"But...how?" She tilted her head.

I smiled.

* * *

><p>"What the hell!?" My dear Kagami sputtered as he walked in. He was out to get his lunch, and must've been surprised to see me sitting next to him.<p>

"Isn't it marvelous?" I beamed.

"Why are you sitting there!?" He backed away. "Actually, you know what. I don't want to know."

Kurokoko, I'm just going to call himn Cocoa Puffs, didn't seem fazed and instead sat down. Kagami warily sat down as well.

Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>I came home in an amazing mood. Kagami had a game today, and I was super excited. I began to get ready for a shower until my mom called for me.<p>

"**_Lilith? Are you home,__ sweetie?_**"

"_**Yes.**_"

"_**Oh good, hurry and get ready. Your cousin Holly is visiting. We need to pick her up from the airport immediately.**_"

I suddenly got a bad taste in my mouth. I can't _stand _my cousin. She is the devil's spawn.

"_**Mom, I have to go to a basketball game today! Just pick her up without me.**_" I whined.

"_**Nonsense. She's your cousin, why don't you take her to the game with you?**_"

"_**NO!**_" I immediately said.

"_**She's going with you,**_" My mom said firmly. "**_now let's go._**"

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Lilith!<em>**" My cousin began running toward me as soon as we reached the airport. Holly was an extremely pretty (and short) girl. She had long brown locks which were in elegant ringlets, adorned with a white bow. She wore a dark pink dress with a designer belt and ruffles on the chest. Mother of cheese, she even wore heels. She threw her arms around me. I forced myself to smile.

"**_Hello._**"

"**_Your mother told me that we were going to a basketball game? That sounds so fun! I've never seen Japanese basketball! _**How's your Japanese, by the way?" She smiled, smoothly transitioning into Japanese. She acts like my Japanese is horrible.

"It's great." I patted her arm awkwardly. "We should go. The game is starting soon."

"Of course! Oh, I hope my dress is okay for a basketball game. Is it too much?" She said worriedly.

This was going to be a long game...

* * *

><p>"The game was so exciting! Seirin is quite a talented team." Holly clapped her hands happily. We were walking home and she would not <em>shut up. <em>She was like this the entire game. I couldn't take any pictures of my dear Kagami. It was all her fault.

"Yes." I replied, half-heartedly.

"I really liked No. 10," she giggled, "he was kind of cute."

I stopped in my tracks.

No.

No.

_No. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Writing Lily is really fun. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review<strong>

**or not **

**/revs up chainsaw**


End file.
